1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to watch apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid filled watch apparatus wherein the same is arranged to incorporate a chemiluscent fluid within the watch housing for visual amusement, entertainment, and ease of ascertainment of available time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watch structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,523; 4,779,249; 4,028,377; and 3,635,402.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a watch containing a chemiluscent fluid for ease of ascertaining of available time and entertainment and amusement of individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.